Loralei Alakomoffi
Lady Loralei Alakomoffi is a member of the Dark Order and the queen of the Isle of the Lost gateway. She is a fictive/soulbond of Mal from the Disney Channel original movie Descendants, although she has a very canon-divergent timeline. She is a lady of the Dark Order thanks to her royal status in the Isle of the Lost. She arrived in Kairos's system in the spring of 2018, shortly preceding the large influx of new arrivals to this universe from the Descendants-universe gateway. She was dormant from the fall of 2018 to August 2nd, 2019, during which time she was mostly working on reconstructing/constructing the society of the Isle of the Lost within the Nebula Collective. Background and Family In Loralei's universe, her mother Maleficent was raped and forcibly impregnated by King Stefan, the father of Sleeping Beauty, prior to her mother's imprisonment on the Isle of the Lost. Thus, despite being rightfully a member of the royal family of the Kingdom of Auroria, she grew up abandoned and abused on the Isle of the Lost but did become a significant member of the largely lawless hierarchy. At age sixteen, she received news that she and three of her close friends had been chosen to attend school at Auradon Prep, the high school that the children of Auradon attended. Similar to the Disney Channel original movie, she used her magic to cast a love spell on Ben, and despite not falling in love with him, she did not want her mother to destroy Auradon, so she cast a spell on her that reduced her to the size of the love in her heart. Her mother is still in this form, although she has grown very slightly. Her timeline diverges more significantly after her canon-self returned to the Isle of the Lost in the second Descendants movie, fed up with being unable to be herself after Ben yelled at her for using magic to create a picnic for the two of them. After her friends, Ben and the daughter of Mulan and Shang (Lonnie) followed her to the Isle of the Lost, Uma succeeded in killing Ben, leaving Auradon in the hands of Chad Charming, who married her niece Audrey and ordered the execution of the children of the Isle who lived in Auradon, as well as a bombing of the Isle of the Lost, in retaliation for the assassination of King Ben (and honestly, just because he wanted to). At this point, the residents of the Isle of the Lost were displaced into this universe, with many of them entering Kairos's system unexpectedly. Aurore Slytherin and their then-partner, Quinn Prisogika, collaborated to make homes for the displaced citizens of the Isle of the Lost, as well as the citizens of Northern Wei, who largely fled the universe after Chad Charming decided to execute Lonnie's parents, who opposed the destruction of the Isle partially because their daughter was still there and he would not allow her to return before the Isle was bombed. Loralei was a regular fronter in Kairos for the rest of the summer into the beginning of the fall, when she ended up spending most of her time working on constructing the society of the Isle of the Lost and being their queen. On August 2nd of 2019, she fronted in Kairos's system for the first time in quite some time and is now a proper resident of both Nebula and Kairos's systems. Category:People